Field of the Invention
The instant application is generally directed towards an injector nozzle and, in particular, is directed towards a water injector nozzle having a reduced cross-sectional size.
Discussion of the Prior Art
Water injector assemblies can be used to inject water into a pipeline, for example. In past examples, the water injector assemblies had a spray head that was movable between an opened position and a closed position. In the opened position, water could exit the water injector assembly by moving past the spray head and into the pipeline. To support the water injector assembly in place with respect to the pipeline, a plurality of bolts are used. In past examples, a total of six bolts have been used. Due to the environment within which the water injector assembly is used, the bolts have been made of an INCONEL® material (nickel based alloys; alloys containing nickel, chromium, iron, etc.), which is relatively strong, resistant to corrosion, etc.
The cost of the six INCONEL bolts is relatively high due to the relatively high number of bolts used and the type of material (e.g., INCONEL) used in the bolts. However, using fewer than six bolts has been impractical due to a cross-sectional size of the water injector assembly and the forces and/or pressures that the water injector assembly is subject to. Thus, it would be useful to provide a water injector assembly that has a reduced cross-sectional size such that fewer bolts (e.g., less than six) can be used to support the water injector assembly in place with respect to the pipeline.